Careless Whisper
by YunaMustang
Summary: With hearts and friendships on the line, figuring out your feelings can only further complicate things. With the Host Club spending the entire summer vacation together... will love spark between some hosts, or will confessions lead to regret and hatred within the group?
1. Let the Summer Begin

**So, I've been wanting to write a story like this for some time now, and finally had time today to sit down and begin. This story will consist of many pairings, for the main thing it is about is something every teenager struggles with; Finding Yourself. I will do my best to keep all characters in character, but some personalities will have changes due to this magical thing called maturing. Anyways, I know this chapter is a little shorter than I'd like, but it's just the first chapter, the intro. Oh, and one more thing; I know in Japan their summer vacation is a month, but for the sake of this story- and the fact that I can't shove everything I want to in the span of one month- Ouran Academy is special and has a summer vacation of three months. Without further blabbing on my part, here is the first chapter of _Careless Whisper_!**

The day was beautiful; Sun shining, warm weather with a gentle perfect breeze, birds singing their joyous tune. It really was the ideal first day of summer vacation. It was a natural want to go out and enjoy the day; go fishing, swimming, or simply relaxing under the sun. Children were already playing out in the streets, laughter filling the air and floating through open windows.

The beauty of the day was not lost on Haruhi Fujioka, even if her annoyed and angry face portrayed otherwise. _It's such a beautiful day out and I'm stuck here packing. Not to mention I'll be stuck in a damn car- oh wait- limo for who knows how long!_

Haruhi huffed, shoving a few articles of clothing into her suitcase. She was packing for a summer vacation- one that was going to be spent with the boys of the Host Club. Not that she minded, really, she just wished she could be outside with the neighborhood kids enjoying the beautiful rays of the sun.

"What's wrong, Haruhi?" Ranka poked his head into Haruhi's room, hearing her aggravated sounds. He was wearing his normal outfit for when he was home; bandana tied in his long auburn hair, white t-shirt adorned on his torso, and fitting jeans covering his legs. He hadn't shaved in a few days due to taking some time off, so his stubble was much more apparent.

"Nothing." Haruhi grumbled, lips in an unknown pout.

Ranka laughed, his daughter resembling his late wife- Kotoko- very much. "You're doing that pouting thing your mother used to do when she was frustrated. Come on, sport." Ranka walked in, laying a gentle hand on Haruhi's shoulder. The memory of his wife pouting on many occasions when a case wasn't going to tell came to his mind, causing him to give a bittersweet smile.

Sighing, Haruhi looked at her father, "I just… I kinda wish I could go outside and enjoy the day. I know I'll be able to enjoy weather like this on the vacation, but today is the first day of summer break…"

Ranka smiled and flipped his long hair over his shoulder, "Tell you what, Haruhi. Daddy will pack your things for you and you can go out and have fun until Kyoya arrives. Deal?"

Haruhi eyed her father warily, his past shenanigans of packing girly things without her knowing until after the fact coming to mind. "Promise you won't pack anything girly?"

Laughing, Ranka pulled his daughter into a tight hug, "Of course, my Haruhi! Now, go run along and play!" Ranka all too hastily shoved his daughter out of their small apartment.

Haruhi sighed, knowing her father was definitely going to pack girly things for her. _Well… maybe it could be for the best? After all, maybe 'cute' clothes on occasion would be good for me. Mom used to wear pretty things all the time…_ A small smile was apparent on her lips as Haruhi thought about her mother.

Her brown eyes took in the sight of kids playing in the street, parents lounging and watching the children. It wasn't long until the Fujioka's neighbor- who was the same age as Haruhi- beckoned her down with a blast of water from a water gun.

Letting loose and enjoying her free time was something Haruhi hardly had the time for anymore. Her scholarship at Ouran Academy relied on her being top of her class, meaning she spent all of her free time studying and doing her coursework. She knew she had to strive to be the best- academically- and it didn't really bother her. She wanted to be like her mother, a lawyer. And law school was only going to be harder than high school. Preparing for it by remaining the top of her class was something Haruhi deemed necessary thus didn't let the lack of free time to bother her.

There were days, however, where she wished she could snuggle up and read a good book all day long. Those days came sparingly, and when they did she couldn't spend her time _just_ reading due to the amount of household chores she had to do.

Now that it was summer break for the students of Ouran Academy, Haruhi was free to enjoy her time however she wished. She had already planned out her summer; Books to read, rearranging her room and her home, spend time with her friends. However Tamaki threw out her plans with one simple sentence.

_"The Host Club is going to spend this summer vacation together!"_

Haruhi was a little mad at first, but soon got over it. Tamaki's heart was in the right place when he had made the statement. Mori and Honey would be leaving for college after the break, so the Host Club should spend the summer together as their last hurrah.

"Oh, wow. Look, Haruhi." The neighbor Haruhi had been engaged with in a water gun fight was pointing towards the road.

Turning, Haruhi felt her heart speed up as she saw the arrival of a sleek, black limo. A tall boy stepped out of the limo, his eyes blocked by the designer sunglasses. To the people around, they didn't know who he was, but to Haruhi he was Kyoya-senpai. Everyone who had been outside gawked and gathered around the obviously rich- or famous?!- boy. Not even seconds after he stepped from the limo, five more bodies- all boys- followed; every single one of them decked out in obvious luxury and overpriced attires.

Haruhi blushed as she realized she was soaking wet due to the water gun battle. "Uh, hey guys." She sheepishly walked up to the group of six boys, keeping her arms crossed over her chest so her pink bra wouldn't show through the white, wet fabric. "Sorry I'm not ready. I lost track of time."

"It's quite alright, Haruhi. We came early." Kyoya gave her one of his rare, authentic smiles before making his way to her apartment door.

"Haru-chan, I brought sweets for us to eat!" Honey bounced up to Haruhi, smiling sweetly up at the girl.

Haruhi smiled down at the older boy, "That's great. I'll just go dry off and change then I'll be ready."

As Haruhi turned and led the group up to her home, she wasn't aware of the identical golden eyes raking over her body, enjoying the sight of her skin showing through her wet clothing. Nor did she notice the tall, blonde King of the Host Club blushing deep red and keeping his anywhere- everywhere but Haruhi.

"Hey, Dad?" Haruhi called out as she entered her home, "Is my suitcase ready and packed?"

Ranka, who had been in mid-conversation with Kyoya, smiled at Haruhi, "Yes, Haruhi. All _three_ of your bags are packed and ready to go."

"Three?!" Haruhi glared at her father, but seeing the sweet, innocent look on his face caused her to sigh and walk to her room. She might as well let her father have his way. She really was in no mood to argue with him, and she was sure if she attempted to repack her things, Kyoya would just add more to her debt for making them late.

As Haruhi busied herself with drying off and changing, the hosts all made themselves at home in the small living room space. Kyoya returned to his conversation with Ranka; Make sure she eats well, make sure she's safe, normal father worries being placed in his capable hands. The twins were whispering amongst themselves, making suggestive comments about Haruhi's wet t-shirt. Honey was chatting away to Mori about a new pastry shop that opened and how he wanted to stop by before they left. Tamaki- always the idiot- was going through a photo album and gushing over how cute his darling Haruhi looked when she was younger and all dressed in cute, girly clothes.

No one was aware of Haruhi's inner battle brought on by seeing her lovely Host Club boys and the thrill that was still lingering in her at the fact that they all had seen her in a revealing wet, white t-shirt as she changed into dry comfortable clothes. Checking herself in the mirror, she nodded her head at her reflection, feeling comfortable in the khaki shorts that reached mid-thigh, and daring in the light blue V-neck shirt. Pulling on her trainers, Haruhi felt ready and nervous to leave for their summer vacation.

*.*

Settled comfortably in the plush seat on the limo, Haruhi laughed as Kaoru told a silly joke. She was seated in between the rambunctious twins, so falling victim to their random tickling or suggestive touches was inevitable. "Honestly, Kaoru, your jokes are so terrible they're funny." She smiled at the younger twin.

Kaoru feigned a hurt expression and placed a hand over his heart, "Oh, Haruhi. Why must you be so mean?"

Haruhi smiled and leaned back in her seat, listening to the laughter and conversations between the boys floating around in the space of the limo. She had grown oh so fond of the boys over the past year and some months that she's been 'doomed' to be a part of the Host Club. Of course she thought they were all a bunch of idiots in the beginning… but she soon was able to peel back their layers and see them for who they are, and not the rich bastards she pegged them to be. Her fondness for the boys went deeper than a friendship. She had feelings for them, and they confused the hell out of her. Being the dense girl that was- after all, she was book smart, and her common sense paled in comparison- she didn't understand why her heart began to race when she was around Kaoru, or why her stomach clenched when her eyes met with Kyoya's. After time it became clear to her that she had growing feelings for the boys that had changed her life. Haruhi didn't know when the feelings began to bud, but she knew they grew each and every day.

Of course she thought about distancing herself from the boys, hoping the feelings would fade away. However, Haruhi knew that if she distanced herself, it would only make them worry and try to pull her back to them. So, she opted to ignoring her feelings. They'd go away soon enough, right? After all, she was a teenage girl, and whether she acted like it or not crushes were bound to happen. Still, even with all her suppressing of feelings, Haruhi would find them flaring up at the most inopportune moments. Like when Mori would change into a costume for the theme of the day- those boys had no problems stripping down in the large room of the Host Club- and she saw the undeniably handsome abs and muscles of his body. Or when Hikaru's touches lingered far too long- not that she minded. Most of the things the boys would do only caused her to want to hide away and not face them ever again.

It was unnatural to have a crush on six men at once. Well, five really. She knew she liked Honey, but deep down she felt as if it was a sister-brother like/love she felt for the older boy. But still, having a crush on five men all at once… Was that even healthy? She never really thought of herself to be the settling down type, but once her feelings were screaming in her mind and heart to the point where she couldn't deny them anymore, she began thinking about her future more. Could she see herself marrying and having kids with any of the hosts? Would it be better to just forget her feelings, get over them, and find someone who truly suited her? Someone who truly suited her… In a way, all the hosts suited her perfectly. There was Kyoya, who matched her in intelligence, even surpassed her, and had an excellent snarky humor that always kept her on her toes. Mori who was silent and strong, but when he did speak they could have conversations for hours on just about any topic. Kaoru and Hikaru… Even though they were twins they were very different. Kaoru was playful- much like his twin- but he was sweet and respectful, always knowing just what to do or say to cheer her up when she needed it. Hikaru was devious, immature, egotistical… and yet he deeply cared for Haruhi and challenged her in more ways than just silly games. Then there was Tamaki… The dumb idiot who claimed he was her father. He was weird, crazy, overzealous yet he had a heart of pure gold and always wanted to help those who needed it, whether they wanted it or not.

Haruhi sighed, she was thinking way too much… Her eyes flitted over the hosts, and when they landed on Honey he was staring right at her with brown eyes that… It was like he was reading her, knowing what was going on inside her head… Haruhi quickly looked away. Soon the conversations of her beloved boys became a quiet buzz as her eyelids dropped low, and sleep washed over her.

Tamaki watched as Haruhi slept, her head resting on Hikaru's shoulder. The conversations amongst the male hosts had stopped once they noticed she was asleep. "She looks so precious when she sleeps…"

"Haru-chan is too cute." Honey sang as he got up and placed Usa-chan on Haruhi's lap.

Kaoru looked over at his twin and smiled upon seeing the blush on his cheeks. "Do you want me to move her?" He asked quietly.

"N-No, no… She's fine." Hikaru responded, his eyes flashing down to the sleeping girl. His blush darkened as his eyes traveled down the V-neck of the shirt- her arm pressed against his caused the fabric to rise and give him a perfect view down her shirt, showing off the white and black polka dot bra that hugged her all-of-a-sudden developing breasts.

Haruhi mumbled in her sleep, "Fancy… tuna…"

Chuckles filled the inside of the limo as the boys watched their beloved Haruhi mumble and moan about her fancy tuna. She really was something. Since the day she shattered the vase she inevitably changed all their lives. The way she easily saw through and understood each and every one of them, the way she was so understanding and eventually welcoming of the things they did… No one treated them the way their precious Haruhi does. From the moment she became a host, it was an unmentionable gamble between the boys to see who would fall in love first, who would win her over, who would keep her in the end. So far they were all losing. Each one of the boys had fallen for her, hard, and whether they acted on their feelings or stifled them deep down inside depended on who they were. None of them were ready to admit their feelings, for they were afraid of rejection. However, just like their unspoken gamble, this summer vacation was going to have a great outcome for one of them.

One of the Host Club boys was going to make Haruhi his.


	2. Mangas and Kisses

**Here's another chapter! I have a lot planned for this story, and I'm so very excited! Hope you enjoy it!**

"Oh wow!" Haruhi let out a soft gasp as she took in the sight before her.

There was a large manor sitting in front of her, surrounded by well-trimmed trees, beautiful shrubs, and a small garden of beautiful flowers on either side of the manor. The beach house was beautiful itself; It was an oriental designed home, the dark brown color seemed to be in balance with the different shades of greens from the trees and light blue of the sky, the darker brown pagoda roof dipped and flared out beautifully and perfectly.

Haruhi was staring at the large home in awe. She knew the rich bastards had vacation homes, but this was just… beautiful and unexpected. It wasn't overly sized and overly extravagant.

"This is the Morinozuka vacation home in Wakayama." Honey skipped up behind her, smiling and hugging Usa-chan, "Takashi and I came here all the time as kids. Just over there down the path is Nanki Shirahama Beach. It's really beautiful and wonderful!"

"And since this is a private home, the beach access is private as well." Kyoya said as he pushed his glasses up his nose, the sun glaring off of them and blocking his eyes from Haruhi's view.

"What are we just standing here for? Let's go!" Kaoru laughed as he ran towards the vacation home, smiling back as Hikaru followed.

Haruhi smiled as the boys fell in place, one by one in a silly race to see who would get inside the home first. Haruhi turned her gaze upwards, taking in the beautiful blue shade of the clear sky.

_This is definitely going to be a long summer vacation. Not that a long vacation is necessarily a bad thing. I just know some big changes are coming during our stay here… I just hope everything ends for the better…_

"Haruhi!"

Blinking, Haruhi looked away from the sky and towards the boy calling her name. Hikaru grabbed her hand and smiled, "Come on, slow poke."

Haruhi smiled and ran with Hikaru as he held her hand. _Yes, big changes are coming._

*.*

After the members of the Host Club had settled into their rooms- everyone having their own room except for the twins- Haruhi was wandering about the house, taking in the very traditional furniture, décor, and overall atmosphere of the vacation home. During her idle exploring, she came across Kyoya who was sitting in the modern-meets-traditional living room. He was sitting in a relaxed position on the slim couch, a manga in his hand as his bespectacled eyes reading over the pages.

"Manga?" Haruhi sat down beside him. "I thought you only read classic novels and textbooks." She gave him a teasing smile.

"Hikaru suggested this series to me, and I'll admit I am not an avid manga reader, but this one has seems to have caught my attention." Kyoya's eyes did not leave the page he was on as he spoke to her.

They sat in silence for a few moments, and Haruhi realized she had never really seen the older boy read anything besides his laptop or his little black book. "What's it about?"

Placing the book down, Kyoya turned his body slightly so that he was facing Haruhi. She was almost expecting him to be rude or annoyed that she was bothering him whilst he was reading, but he simply smiled and began to speak, "It's about a detective who is trying to figure out who a mass murderer is, and why he's killing the people he is. At first there was no connection to the murders, but soon they realized the murder weapon was the same with each case. It switches back and forth between the detective and the murderer. The murderer is a rather warped individual, believing he is purging the earth of the badness that sickens it. The creator has done a very good job with the murderer, for the audience- the readers- don't even know what he looks like, rather just his silhouette. It really is a gripping thriller."

Haruhi wasn't sure if Kyoya himself knew it, but when he talked about the book- manga- he was reading, his eyes took on a childish glow to them. Really, anytime he spoke about a book he was currently reading his eyes would glow with excitement. It was one of the small things Haruhi loved so much about the Shadow King.

"Maybe once you're finished I could give it a read? After all, I have the entire summer. Which reminds me, I brought along this one novel that I began reading but never finished. I'm planning on starting over and finishing it. It's a historical fiction novel, about an English noblewoman who is left widowed and falls for a man who becomes the King of England. It's about her life as Queen and all the hardships that comes to her. I only got a few chapters in, but it really is enchanting and captivating."

"Once you finish it you must give me a review and possibly allow me to borrow it."

"Oh, I will."

During their chat, neither had noticed they had slowly gravitated towards the other, their noses nearly touching with a breath of space between them. Neither had noticed until the air around them became quiet, and a soothing calm fell between them. Blushing, Haruhi looked into Kyoya's eyes. She never noticed how beautifully grey his eyes were. He always hid them behind his glasses, using the glasses as a shield and mask. However, looking into his grey eyes, Haruhi could see his emotions, his thoughts, his worries, _everything_. His eyes were what made him vulnerable, and that vulnerability was something that Haruhi wanted to see more of.

"Kyoya-senpai, did you know your eyes are very alluring and handsome? Not to mention when you get close enough they are easy to read." Haruhi whispered as her head moved slightly closer towards his, their noses bumped gently.

Kyoya seemed to be in a trance, his eyes glazing over ever so slightly, "I was not aware." He whispered softly, completely at a loss of words due to Haruhi's forwardness.

"Now you are…"

_What the hell am I doing? This is Kyoya-senpai! It almost seems as if I'm flirting with him or something! … Maybe I am. I know I'm in love with him- just like the others- but would he return my feelings? Remembering that time at the beach makes me feel like he'd only want me for my body, no feelings attached. But… Kyoya-senpai isn't that heartless… Right?_

"What's going through that mind of yours, Haruhi?" Kyoya whispered into her ear, his lips brushing against the soft skin of her earlobe.

"W-Well…" Haruhi squeaked as she felt his lips pull on her earlobe. A deep blush stained her cheeks, "I was just thinking about some things…"

"Like what?" His lithe hand crawled its way up her thigh and rested on her hip, "You think too much, Haruhi. Just… let go."

Before Haruhi could respond she felt Kyoya's lips pressing against hers. His tongue snaked its way past her lips and into her mouth, wrapped around her own unsure tongue. Haruhi lost herself in the kiss, moaning as his hand trailed up her side and cupped her neck to tilt her head backwards. Kyoya's lips pressed harder against hers as he deepened the kiss. Haruhi crawled onto his lap, knocking his glasses askew as she nervously and tentatively kissed him back. Coming to her senses when one of Kyoya's hands slid up her thigh, dangerously close to the zipper and button of her jeans, Haruhi yanked her head away, her hand moving up to touch her lips, "Kyoya-senpai!" She gasped for air, a light blush painted her cheeks.

"Don't act too naïve, Haruhi. Only a stupid blind man would be ignorant to the power you have over men."

Haruhi blinked, her blush still painting her cheeks, "Men? What?"

Kyoya sighed, "Haruhi, for such a brilliantly smart girl you are very clueless." He stood, pushing his glasses into place on his nose. "You'll figure it out sooner or later. I'm sure of that." And without another word Kyoya grabbed his forgotten manga and left the room, leaving Haruhi alone.

_The power I have over men? What does he mean by that? Oh gosh, Kyoya-senpai kissed me. My first _real_ kiss… Oh, wow…_


	3. Breakfast With the Family

**Wow, this is a long chapter! Things are slowly building up now, others unwinding. To be honest, this story will unfold before me just as it does for you. As of now I don't have any Host set in mind for Haruhi to end up with. Who she ends up with depends on how things turn out, what you readers have to say, and really what Haruhi wants. I really hope you enjoy this chapter. Let me hear your thought and views. Knowing the readers' thoughts on this story will greatly help me whilst writing it.**

"You look like you've just been kissed."

Haruhi gasped as she jumped back, golden eyes mischievously glinting at her, a knowing smirk tugging thin lips upwards.

Haruhi had travelled outside to investigate the exterior of the vacation manor after the 'incident' with Kyoya. She wanted to see what the grounds of the vacation home had to offer, and once she began to wander, they did not let her down. The trees created the perfect amount of shade to walk along the cobblestone pathway all along and around the home, but there was plenty of sun once she stepped off the walkway. She could hear the gentle crashing of the waves just down the hill as she smelt the beautiful aroma of orchids and bluebells. She had been lost in her thoughts- thoughts of her kiss with Kyoya and what it meant- and staring down at the beautiful beach when one of the shady twins had appeared behind her.

"W-What do you mean?" Haruhi blushed as she turned to face the ginger haired boy.

"You've just kissed someone. It's written all over your face. Not to mention your lips are a little swelled. So, who was it?" The twin rested his chin on his fist as he took on a mock thinking appearance, "Since I was with the Boss and Hikaru, it can't be the three of us. I know for a fact Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai are down at the beach collecting 'hell-fish.' _So_… The only person it could be is our very own Shadow King." Kaoru smirked as he slithered his arm around Haruhi's shoulders, "So? What was it like?"

"Whoever said I kissed _anyone_?" Haruhi said monotonously, brushing Kaoru off. "You assume too much, Kaoru."

"I do not." He pulled her hand as she began to walk away from him, "I _know_ you kissed him."

"I did not, Kaoru. Now go bug someone else." Haruhi began walking along the walkway again, hoping to make it to her room and get away from the boy.

"I did. I bugged Kyoya-senpai about it, but he denied it just like you did."

"Wait, what?" Haruhi turned to face Kaoru, "You already bothered him about it? Why do you think we kissed?"

"Because I _saw_ you two making out on the couch."

Haruhi's heart faltered as Kaoru's words sunk in. He had _seen_ them together- her and Kyoya kissing. She had the intentions to figure out her feelings this summer. Spending the entire summer vacation with the boys she loved was her only choice to try and sort out her feelings and emotions, and- for lack of a better term- pick one of them. She knew she couldn't be with all of them at once, she couldn't _love_ them all at once, so the best thing she could do was put them all through tests- unknown to them, of course- and work out her emotions and feelings towards the boys and finally settle down and confess her love to one of them. She had thought on many endless nights to tell them all of her love, hoping they could make the decision easier for her, but she was only kidding herself. She'd come off as… _weird_ if she confessed her love to each of the boys- minus Honey. If only she could just… choose.

"… You saw?" Haruhi felt hurt as she processed the current situation in her head.

Kaoru- one of the boys she loves- saw her and Kyoya- another of the boys she loves- kissing. Would that change his view of her? If he had feelings for her, would that change them? Did she even have a chance anymore to figure out if she loves him the most?

Kaoru pulled Haruhi closer to him, their chests touching. The hand that was still holding her hand moved to settle on her waist, his other hand cupping her cheek. He whispered softly but strongly in her ear, "Don't think that just because you kissed him I'll back down. I intend to fight for you, Haruhi."

Haruhi gasped upon hearing Kaoru's words. Was he admitting in a Kaoru-like way that he had feelings for her? Why would he say he'd fight for her if he didn't have feelings for her? The way his breath skid across her face, his hands gently holding her waist and cheek, his beautiful golden eyes looking deeply into hers were all indicators of his feelings. Haruhi felt something growing inside of her, pressuring her into wanting to kiss him. She wanted to tilt her head up and mold her lips to his, having the confidence to do so after he kiss with Kyoya.

"Know that I won't give up until you tell me so, or until you've made your decision." Kaoru placed a gentle, sweet kiss on her cheek. He pulled his hands away from her and smiled sweetly at her before turning and walking away.

Haruhi stared after Kaoru as he walked away, watching him as he rounded the corner of the manor and disappeared from view. Her heart was pounding as she thought about what Kaoru had said to her. She finally understood what Kyoya had told her, and Kaoru's words helped her figure that out. The 'power' she had over men wasn't something so complex like she thought it was. The 'power' was love. Kaoru had feelings for Haruhi, as was evident in his words. Even though she didn't understand at first, Kyoya had feelings for her as well, if the kiss was any indicator. So… two out five of the boys she loved had feelings for her- even if those feelings were slight or the same she felt. Was it possible that the others had feelings for her as well?

*.*

"Haru-chan, Haru-chan!" Honey skipped over to Haruhi as she walked into the vacation home, smiling brightly at the girl, "We were just about to come find you! Tama-chan wants us all to go into the pool! Then afterwards we're going to have a bonfire down on the beach!"

"Really? That sounds wonderful." Haruhi looked up at the boys behind Honey and smiled, her eyes not catching the way Kyoya's lips were curled in a smirk, nor did her eyes catch the way Kaoru was staring intently at her.

"Everyone go change! We meet at the pool in half an hour!" Tamaki was shining with excitement as he skipped away.

Haruhi laughed at the Host King and shook her head, "He's so weird…" She glanced at Hikaru and Kaoru, expecting them to pull out a latest Hitachiin swimming costume their mother designed and force her into it. When they simply linked arms and made their way up the stairs and towards their room she let out a sigh of relief.

"Haru-chan, did you pack a cossie?"

"Of course I did. It's just a simple black thing, really." Haruhi said as she walked with Honey and Mori up the stairs. "I got it about three years ago. It still fits so why buy a new one?"

"That's our Haru-chan!" Honey giggled as he stopped in front of Haruhi's door, "Takashi and I will be waiting for you."

"Okay, thank you." Haruhi smiled at Honey then Mori, then proceeded to walk into her room and sliding the door closed behind her.

Taking in the sight of the simple room in front of her, Haruhi felt at ease. The rush she still felt from Kyoya's kiss and the jitters that ran through her after Kaoru's revelation were dulling away as she began going through her many suitcases. She hadn't unpacked yet, and was suddenly regretting it. She should have gone through the suitcases before she left, really. Her father had- as she suspected he would- repacked her things with frilly, pink, girly things. Her plain jeans and washed shorts and tanks and faded shirts were nowhere to be found. Instead there were new jean shorts that she didn't understand why her father packed them since they were so short, skirts in all different colors, 'cute' tops, dresses, and 'cute' sandals and even a few pairs of heels. Even her intimates were repacked with lacey bras and underwear sets. Normally a father would not pack his teenage daughter lacey bras and underwear, but Haruhi knew her father's heart was in a place where the lacey items would help Haruhi embrace her inner girl.

Sighing, Haruhi folded each article of clothing she came across and separated them into piles. Soon she came across the swimming costume her father had packed for her. Instead of her beloved black one piece, a light pink two piece with darker pink ruffles around the edges was in her hands. There was another two piece packed for her. This one was a plain dark blue, but the elegant golden _H_ covering the right breast told Haruhi the blue one was a Hitachiin design.

_If he wasted money to buy this stupid thing…_

Haruhi glared at the cossie, mentally yelling at her father for wasting money on it. Then a thought crossed her mind. She had spotted quite a few Hitachiin designs in the three suitcases her father packed for her. … Had Hikaru and Kaoru conspired with her father to get her to wear- not only girly things- but things from their mother's collection?

_When I get my hands on those two…_

*.*

Haruhi walked out of her room wearing the blue cossie and a white seer cover-up. Her feet were slipped in a pair of jeweled sandals. Honey and Mori- true to Honey's words- were standing outside her room in their shorts waiting for her. Haruhi blushed upon seeing Mori's dark eyes slowly looking over her body. Both boys noticed her slightly angry and embarrassed facial expression.

"You look really cute, Haru-chan."

Haruhi forced a smile, "Thank you, Honey-senpai."

The three of them silently walked to the pool. Haruhi was having an inner conflict with herself. She did _not_ want to take off the cover-up in front of the boys. She didn't want them seeing her body clad only a two piece swimming costume, but really the sheer cover-up was doing barely anything to cover up her body. So really taking it off would mean nothing. They could see her body with or without it on. The boys would just have a better view with it off.

"Looking good, Haruhi." Hikaru said as Haruhi sat down on one of the lounge chairs.

She gave him a glare before turning her attention to Tamaki as he swam around with Kaoru in the pool. Honey was giggling loudly as he jumped in, pink floaty around his waist. Kyoya was lying in a lounge chair reading the manga he had been earlier. Mori sat down on the side of the pool with his legs in the water, ready for if Honey asked him to join them in the water.

Haruhi glanced up at Hikaru as he stood beside her, "Why aren't you swimming?"

Hikaru shrugged and sat down beside her, "I guess I was waiting for you."

"How sweet." Haruhi commented sarcastically. She looked over at Hikaru and smiled as she saw the light blush on his cheeks. "Do you want to go in?"

Hikaru shrugged, his eyes watching his brother as he splashed and laughed with Tamaki. "Maybe in a bit." Hikaru would not look at Haruhi. He had seen her body through the sheer fabric, and was struggling not to look again. He didn't need to be hiding a _problem_ in his swimming trousers.

Haruhi stood, nervously pulling off the sheer cover-up. The sooner she got into the water, the sooner her body would be out of the boys' view. She glanced at Hikaru, seeing him watching Kaoru playing in the water. A playful smirk made its way on her lips, and she walked over to the edge of pool. Standing there for a minute, she let out a loud shriek, "Ahh! Hikaru!"

Hikaru bolted up and ran to her in a frenzy, "What?! What is it?! Are you o-"

Haruhi pushed Hikaru into the water and started laughing as he fell in, splashing Honey. As Hikaru surfaced, spitting water out of his mouth, Haruhi almost fell over due to her laughter.

"You think that's funny, huh?" Hikaru glared at her.

"Yes, I do. Hence the laughter."

Hikaru swam over to the edge of the pool and grabbed Haruhi's arm and yanked her in the water, letting out a loud laugh as she fell in the water in much the same manner as he did. Haruhi grabbed onto Hikaru as she threw her head up out of the water. "Hikaru!"

Laughing, Hikaru dunked her under the water again.

The others watched as the two of them kept shoving the other under the water, their battle ending once Haruhi jumped onto Hikaru's back and clung to him.

"It's nice seeing Haru-chan letting herself go like this, right Takashi?"

"Yeah."

Honey glanced up at Mori and smiled, "You'll have your chance soon, Takashi. We all will."

A shadow of a smile cast itself over Mori's lips as he watched Haruhi's face light up with laughter as she clung to Hikaru's back.

"Hikaru, go swim to Kaoru!" Haruhi pulled on Hikaru's hair and laughed as he swatted at her hands.

"Stop pulling my hair, woman!" Hikaru smiled back at her and began swimming towards his twin.

"Throw her to me!" Kaoru jumped up, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Don't be throwing my daughter around you heathens!" Tamaki wadded in the water, making his way slowly towards the laughing twins. He let out a girlish squeal as Hikaru hoisted Haruhi over his head and threw her towards Kaoru.

Haruhi screamed as she flew through air with ease, her eyes squeezing shut as the adrenaline pumped through her body. She knew the twins wouldn't do anything to harm, but that didn't stop the little pitter patter of fear causing her heart to beat a bit quicker. The fear left as she felt warm arms catch her and cradle her against an equally warm chest. Opening her eyes, Haruhi saw Kaoru beaming down towards her.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack!" She yelled at Hikaru as he swam up to them. She tried to look mad at them, but was failing terribly.

"Oh please, you enjoyed that!" Hikaru pinched her cheek, smiling brightly at her.

"You two devils are going to hurt her!" Tamaki yanked Haruhi away from Kaoru's arms and cradled her in his arms protectively, "Don't worry, Haruhi. I won't let the bad boys hurt you."

Haruhi laughed and rested a hand on Tamaki's bare chest, "Honestly, Senpai, you'd hurt me before they would." She saw the way his violet eyes widened and tears began to swell. She hurriedly shook her head, "I mean on accident. With the way you twirl me around and all. If anyone were to hurt me _on accident_ it would be you. Of course I wouldn't hold it against you… too long, anyways."

Tamaki pouted at the girl in his arms. His pout faltered and fell away as he was splashed in the face. He looked up, glaring at the two culprits. "You could have hit Haruhi!"

Kaoru laughed, "Whatever, Boss."

Honey, inflatable ring snuggly around his waist, swiftly paddled towards them. "Let's play a game of chicken!"

"A game of what?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked in unison.

"It's when people sit on top of someone's shoulders and the ones on top of someone's shoulders wrestle each other to knock them down. However knocks someone down first wins." Haruhi explained.

"Haruhi is my partner!" Tamaki pulled her close and smiled brightly at the others. "Hikaru and Kaoru, you two are partners, and Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai are partners. Kyoya! You be the referee!"

Kyoya sighed and lifted his eyes from the manga he was reading. "Alright." He stood, removing his glasses and letting his unbuttoned shirt fall down onto the lounge chair he had been sitting on. Kyoya made his way to the pool and sat down on the edge, letting his feet and legs dangle in the water. He watched and waited as Haruhi climbed onto Tamaki's back, Kaoru onto Hikaru's, and Honey onto Mori's. When they were securely sitting on their partners' shoulders and ready to go, Kyoya let a smile tug at the corner of his lips, "Alright, first one to fall down loses. Go!"

"Go after Kaoru!" Haruhi shouted to Tamaki. As Tamaki walked closer to Hikaru and Kaoru, Haruhi stretched out her arms and grabbed onto Kaoru's forearms. She began pushing him, trying to knock him off. Forgetting that there was a second enemy in this game, Haruhi put all of her focus on knocking Kaoru down. Unfortunately, she didn't notice the small blonde coming up beside her. Honey's arms shot out, and pushed Haruhi sideways off of Tamaki's shoulders and into the water.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki pulled her up and brushed her hair out of her face, "You okay?"

Haruhi began laughing, "Good one, Honey-senpai!"

Honey giggled before going after Kaoru, smirking as the younger twin fell from his brother's shoulders. "I win!"

Haruhi swam over to Kyoya and smiled up at him, "You play next round, okay Kyoya-senpai?"

Kyoya shook his head, "This isn't really-"

"Please?" Haruhi grabbed his knees, smiling up at him, "I'll be your partner."

"Come on, Kyoya!" Tamaki shouted at his friend, motioning with his hand for him to join.

Kyoya sighed and slid into the water, "Fine."

Haruhi laughed and swam back to the group, "Okay. I'm Kyoya-senpai's partner."

"I'm going to be referee this time." Tamaki said, "Kaoru and Honey are partners and Hikaru and Mori are as well."

Haruhi poked Hikaru's chest, "You're going down, Hikaru." She turned her eyes to Honey and smirked, "You are too!"

Once Haruhi was sitting on Kyoya's shoulders, the older boy couldn't help but let his mind wander. Her legs were thin and smooth underneath his touch. Her butt was soft yet firm as it pressed slightly onto his back. He noticed that she had nice, strong thighs as they firmly held her in place on top of his shoulders. Kyoya was shocked by his own actions as he moved his fingers, feeling the smooth skin of her legs underneath them. The kiss they shared earlier in the day was still fresh in his mind.

Haruhi's face was glowing with joy as she struggled and wrestled to knock Hikaru and Honey down. She was really enjoying herself, and felt like a great weight had been lifted so that she could finally let loose.

*.*

"Mori-senpai?" Haruhi poked her head into Mori's room, seeing him just about to walk out of his room.

"Haruhi." Mori looked at her, unsure why she was coming to him.

"I was wondering… well…" Haruhi blushed and stepped into his room, "I didn't pack any sweaters, and when my dad repacked for me he didn't either. It's pretty chilly outside and I was just umm… I was wondering if I could borrow a sweater from you? Or a jacket?"

Mori smiled and nodded. He walked over to the closet where his clothes hung neatly and organized. He shifted through a few of the clothes on hangers until he pulled out a purple sweater. "You can wear this." He handed it to her, smiling softly.

"Thank you so much, Mori-senpai." Haruhi smiled and pulled the sweater on over her short sleeved pink top and jean capris. "Well, we should go meet up with the others."

"Yeah." Mori nodded and followed Haruhi as she began walking down the hall.

The two walked in silence, making their way out of the manor and down the walkway to the beach. The others were already settled around the bonfire. The flames of the fire licked high in the sky, casting off a gentle warmth underneath the starry night sky. Haruhi walked over to the boys, smiling softly before sitting down beside Tamaki, Mori sitting on her other side.

"It's such a lovely night out." Tamaki said as he leaned back on his hands, staring up at the stars.

"When I was younger my father used to take me out to star gaze. When we would lie under the stars he would always say my mother was looking down on us." Haruhi said softly as she laid down on the blanket beneath her.

Blankets were spread out around the bonfire, giving the hosts plenty of room to lie down and stretch out. The gentle waves washing up the shore, the cracking of the fire, the noises were very calming, and the hosts were all too afraid to break the gentle peace.

Haruhi began speaking softly, pointing out all the constellations she knew. Tamaki had scooted closer to her, lying down beside her so close that their arms were touching. He wanted to see what she was seeing. The others gazed up at the sky, listening to Haruhi's soft voice explain each constellation to them. The hosts were at peace lying underneath the starry sky. Kaoru had gravitated towards his brother, pressing his body into his twin's side and resting his head underneath Hikaru's chin. Honey was lying beside Mori, holding Usa-chan in his arms. Kyoya was lying beside Tamaki, a fair amount of space between them.

When Haruhi's voice died down, the only sounds that could be heard was the gentle waves and crackling of the bonfire. Everyone was at ease… happy… content. There was a reason why they were in each other's lives, they all knew that. They were brought together for a reason, and that reason had yet to make itself clear to them. They could wait though, to figure out the reason. Whether it was to form the strong bonds of friendships or something deeper than that, they would wait until the reason became clear before them.

*.*

"Mmm…" Hikaru's eyelids fluttered open as he felt soft lips pressing against his shoulder. He looked around, seeing the sun rising over the water through the sliding glass doors leading to a balcony.

"Good morning."

"Morning." Hikaru grumbled to his brother.

Kaoru smiled against Hikaru's skin and trailed his lips down his twin's back, pressing gentle, loving kisses against the smooth skin he knew better than his own. "Everyone's still asleep. We have some time to… ourselves." Kaoru's sly fingers dipped into Hikaru's sleeping boxers and played with skin just beneath the elastic band.

"Mm… sleep…" Hikaru snuggled his face further into the pillow, his eyes closed. Even if the older twin wanted to go back to sleep, he couldn't deny the way his body was reacting to his brother's touch.

"I don't think so." Kaoru whispered into Hikaru's ear, taking the soft lobe between his teeth. The younger twin smirked as he heard his twin's groan when his hand snaked its way to his brother's hardening member.

"Kaoru…" Hikaru gasped and rolled his head back onto Kaoru's shoulder.

The bond between the two of them was… forbidden. Their love for one another went much deeper than that of normal twin brothers. They always said they were twisted, warped, but no one really knew just how deep that twisted nature went. Those around them simply thought their brotherly love act was just an act. How wrong they were. The two of them knew exactly when they started being intimate with each other. One night in middle school they were curious as to what desire and pleasure was, and that night when they fell victim to exploring touches and hesitant kisses they didn't know they would further suppress themselves in the twisted darkness they lived in.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru cried out, back arching as his brother took him deep within his mouth. Pleasure quickly replaced the drossiness that had lingered in Hikaru. One of his hands was tangled in the ginger hair that matched his own, his other was raised to his face, teeth biting down on his finger.

The two of them lived in their own world. Their own dark, twisted, corrupt world. They knew what they were doing, what they did was wrong, taboo, forbidden. They loved each other, and didn't want to lose the beautiful connection between them…

*.*

Hikaru walked out of the room he and Kaoru shared, quietly sliding the door closed so he wouldn't wake his sleeping twin. _I really wore him out this time._ Hikaru chuckled softly to himself as he made his way to the kitchen. Halfway there, he breathed in, smelling the sweet smell of maple and the delectable smell of bacon wafting and mixing through the air. When the boy stepped into the kitchen, he saw Haruhi standing in front of the stove, humming softly as she cooked.

"Good morning." He walked up to her and grabbed a piece of bacon off the skillet.

"Good morning." Haruhi smiled at him before turning her attention back to the bacon and pancakes cooking on the stove. "Did you sleep well?"

Hikaru blushed, wondering if she had heard him and his brother just moments ago. "Yeah, I did. You?" Hikaru leaned against the counter, his eyes raking over her small form.

"Fine." She replied. Haruhi was unaware of his golden eyes looking over her body. She was wearing a thin camisole that clung to her petite breasts and thin stomach, short cotton shorts that ended just below her butt. Her hair was slightly messy, obvious she didn't brush it when she got up. She looked… cute. Hikaru had the thought that he wouldn't mind waking up in the mornings to see her like this.

"Is Kaoru awake?"

"No, he's still sleeping." Hikaru moved to grab another slice of bacon.

"Hey!" Haruhi slapped his hand, "Wait until everyone is awake and at the table."

"Why?" Hikaru asked, an adorable pout on his lips.

"Because we're a family, and families eat together." Haruhi smiled up at Hikaru. Her eyes glanced down at the bacon and sighed, "Since I'm cooking for a bunch of boys I'm making a lot of bacon… So I guess if you eat one more it wouldn't hurt anyone."

Hikaru grabbed another piece, smiling at her, and ate the bacon. He leaned back against the counter again, watching her as she cooked. "You're a good cook, huh?"

"I wouldn't say that. I know enough to get by and make meals, but I'm nowhere near a renowned chef." Haruhi smiled up at Hikaru, and the boy's breath was taken when he saw the beautiful sight.

It took Hikaru a while, but he slowly realized his feelings for the brunette standing beside him. He loved her. He loved her just the same as the other hosts. He wanted a chance with her, a chance to show her his love. "Haruhi."

Haruhi turned, facing Hikaru. Her mouth opened to question him, but the sudden contact of his lips on her hers caused the question to die in her throat. Her brown eyes widened as she felt Hikaru's lips pressing against hers, his hands grabbing her waist and pulling her towards him. She let out a soft moan when Hikaru's fingers tightened slightly, digging into her waist. Hikaru's tongue skimmed along her lips, entering her mouth once she parted her lips for him.

Hikaru could feel desire rousing inside of him again, building up slowly as he deepened the kiss. He loved his brother, held him dear to his heart, but he loved Haruhi too. He wouldn't give up his brother for her, but he would give up the intimacy of their relationship to be with her. Knowing just how to make one's knees buckle with just the sheer force of a kiss, Hikaru worked his magic as he kissed her, pulling her flush against him.

Haruhi felt a blush take over her cheeks as she felt Hikaru's growing arousal through the thin fabric of his sleeping pants, pressing against her stomach. She gasped as Hikaru lifted her, placing her on the counter as he pressed his lips against her neck and his hips against hers.

"H-Hikaru…" Haruhi's head tilted to the side. She loved this boy, the same way she loved the others. Feeling him kissing her, knowing he was getting aroused because of her… She only fell harder for him.

"Haruhi…" Hikaru pulled away, resting his forehead on hers, "Haruhi, I-"

"I smell food!"

Hikaru stepped away from Haruhi as his brother's voice drifted into their ears. He leaned his arms against the counter, leaning forwards to try and hide his obvious arousal. Haruhi jumped down from the counter and stood in front of the stove just in time. Kaoru walked into the kitchen, stretching out. "Ooh, bacon!"

Haruhi snuck a quick glance at Hikaru, blushing as she saw him looking at her. _What was he going to say?_ Haruhi sighed and turned to look at Kaoru, "Is anyone else awake?"

"I heard Boss singing in the shower on my way down here. Don't count on Kyoya-senpai and Honey-senpai being awake anytime soon. Mori-senpai will probably be waking up soon. So for now it's just us three." Kaoru smiled brightly as he slung his arm around Haruhi's shoulders.

Hikaru smiled at his twin, "I'll be right back." He pushed himself off the counter, turning and walking out before Kaoru could see that he was aroused. He left the kitchen, leaving Kaoru and Haruhi alone.

"Hm, now it's just us." Kaoru mumbled. He walked over to the fridge, pulling out a can of soda.

"Soda? This early?"

Kaoru opened the can and took sip before nodding, "Yes. Is that a problem?" He asked playfully.

"Actually, it is. You should drink milk or juice in the mornings, or even water." Haruhi gave him a playful stern look, "You need to take better care of yourself."

"Better care? Look at me! I'm the epitome of health and youth." Kaoru cracked a smile as he flexed the barely-there muscles in his arms and bare chest.

Haruhi laughed, "Oh yes, scrawny build and all."

"Hey!" Kaoru laughed as he walked back over to her. "Some girls happen to find my scrawny build attractive."

"Oh, I know." Haruhi blushed as she looked away from his chest and back to the pancake, flipping it so it wouldn't burn.

"Good morning!" Tamaki's chipper voice caused Haruhi to turn and smile softly.

"Good morning, Senpai." Haruhi smiled at the tall blonde as he walked in. "I'm making breakfast for everyone."

"You're like a housewife!" Tamaki smiled as he walked over, "You're our housewife."

Haruhi blushed at being called '_our housewife'_. The idea of being… being with all of the hosts at once… "H-How can I be your wife when I'm your _daughter_, Senpai?"

"She's got you there, Boss." Kaoru chuckled. "She can be my wife." Kaoru hugged Haruhi tightly, squishing her face against his bare chest.

"Can't… breath…"

Kaoru laughed and let go of Haruhi, "Be our wife, Haru?"

Haruhi blushed. The thought of being one of the boys' wife was a thought that crossed her mind often. Would she end up marrying one of them someday? Would she truly be a wife to one of them? The thought almost seemed like a fantasy to her… but knowing that Kyoya, Kaoru, _and _Hikaru had feelings for her… maybe the odds were with her. Maybe if she figured out if Tamaki and Mori had feelings for her, it would be easy to understand her feelings. Really, she knew it would further complicate things, but Haruhi was determined to find which of the Host Club boys was meant for her.


	4. Awkward Moments and Comforting Words

**Sorry for the long delay of this chapter (and any other story of mine you may read). I'm really trying to get on a decent updating schedule, but my summer has been so hectic and busy! And with classes starting up again in August... Well, I really am trying to update as frequently as I can. Anyways! I really hope you enjoy this chapter! If you'd like to see something in this story, don't hesitate to ask! I love taking suggestions from my readers, as long as I can work it within the story!**

The moon was hidden behind black clouds that spat out fat drops of water. Rain pounded against the Morinozuka beach home, echoing in the silent, empty halls. Everyone was asleep, everyone but Haruhi. She was sitting, rigid, in her bed, jumping anytime the wind picked up or the rain began to pound harder for a few short seconds. She was waiting for the thunder, _waiting_. She didn't want the thunder to come, but she knew it would start soon. Her brown eyes looked around the dark bedroom she was staying in, trying to find _something_ that could ease her anxiety. Finding nothing, the small girl began to let her mind wander over the happenings of the day.

Everyone had eaten breakfast together, laughter and chatter filled the dining room as the seven hosts ate happily together. The twins had started flinging food at each other, and one poorly- but in Haruhi's mind intentionally- aimed throw from Kaoru had a slice of orange falling down Haruhi's shirt, landing perfectly in between her breasts. From the eye contact the twins had and the way Hikaru smirked as his fingers snaked down her top to grab the orange slice- his fingers teasingly gliding over the smooth skin of her breasts- Haruhi knew the twins had done it on purpose, but whether it was to tease her or to get a rise out of Tamaki- which they succeeded in doing- she didn't know.

After Tamaki had settled down, thanks to Kyoya, the group spent the entire day down at the beach; Playing and swimming in the water, lounging on the beach, walking up along the sand to see if they could find an adventure. Haruhi had been the target of the twins' relentless sneak attacks and 'torture,' but she really didn't mind it. Once the twins had settled down, she spent her time talking to Honey and Mori. She and Honey had built a pretty cool sand castle, which was destroyed due to Tamaki's clumsiness.

It had been a wonderful day, and dinner was just as blissful as breakfast was. The friends had gathered on the floor in the living room, playing various games of cards until the yawns leaving their mouths and traveling to the others became too much. With their bids of 'goodnight' and Honey's promise that it was only going to be rain during the coming storm, everyone left to go to their rooms for a night of sleep.

The anxiety was killing Haruhi, and she had to seek refuge from her tormenting mind. She was torturing herself with her thoughts, thinking of nothing but the pending crashes of thunder. The girl jumped up, stumbling slightly as her feet touched the cold wood floor. She didn't bother slipping on her slippers or dressing in something less provocative- not that the thin nightgown she was wearing was provocative. Haruhi snuck out of her room, feeling like she was a child again sneaking into her father's bedroom during a terrible storm. She made her way to the closest room and turned the doorknob. Her feet were silent as she walked the expanse of the bedroom towards the sleeping figure on the bed. Should she wake him up or just go ahead and crawl in with him?

"Haruhi?" The boy had made the decision for her. He sat up, his dark eyes meeting hers in the darkness as she stood beside the bed.

"I can't sleep… This rain has got me really… anxious." Haruhi whispered as she looked away from him, feeling slightly ashamed that she was coming to someone for comfort.

She saw the way his lips turned upwards in a soft smile, his hands pulled the covers back to allow her to crawl in the bed with him. "Thank you… Mori-senpai."

"Hn…"

Haruhi crawled into the bed, curling up facing away from Mori. She didn't want to make him uncomfortable. After all, she was coming to him in the middle of the night for comfort, and he wasn't really too open with her to begin with. Well, that wasn't necessarily true. Mori was much more open to her then in the beginning when she had first stumbled into the Host Club, but compared to the others he still wasn't as open as them.

"Haruhi."

Haruhi turned her head to look at Mori over her shoulder. She gasped as he scooted closer to her, gently pulling her into his arms, "M-Mori-se-"

"You're trembling." His breath was warm against her neck. His arms that were wrapped around her waist were so strong and warm, causing her to feel completely safe in his arms.

"Mor-"

"Takashi. Call me Takashi."

Haruhi smiled and snuggled back into Mori's chest, "Takashi… Thank you…"

It wasn't long until Haruhi fell asleep to the feeling of Mori's arms wrapped around her waist, his warm breath on her neck, the thumping of his heart against her back. However innocent his arms around her waist was, Haruhi's dreams weren't so innocent. They started out sweet; Mori and her were on a romantic date, however when the dream melted into a new scene, Mori was taking Haruhi, passionately. She was crying out each time he thrust into her, and his deep groans of pleasure seemed to echo in the room.

When morning came, the sun filtered into the bedroom, waking Haruhi and pulling her from her erotic dreaming. A blush covered her cheeks as she realized she had somehow turned around in her sleep and was now facing Mori. Her face was pressed into his warm, _bare_ chest. _Had he been shirtless when I came in? I don't remember…_

"Good morning." A husky voice caused Haruhi to glance up at the boy whose arms were wrapped tightly around her.

Haruhi smiled up at Mori, "Good morning, Takashi."

Haruhi didn't want to leave the comfort and warmth of his arms. She wanted to stay in his arms for all of eternity. Unfortunately though, she had to get up to prepare for the day. Haruhi began to stretch, but the moment her stomach brushed against something hard in Mori's groin area her entire body froze. Slowly, she looked up at Mori, seeing that he too was just as rigid as her. His face was blanched and a look of pure terror and self-disgust was etched into his features. Haruhi began to scramble backwards until she fell off the bed.

"I-I'm so sorry! I'll j-just…" Haruhi stood smoothed her nightgown out, "I… Shower! I'll go take a shower!" Quickly turning on her heel, Haruhi scurried out the room and slammed the door closed to her own bedroom. She quickly busied herself in preparing for a shower, not wanting to let her inner self start yelling. However as soon as she stepped under the warm spray of water, her mind started beating her up.

_Oh my gosh… Mori- no, Takashi was… he was aroused. Surely it wasn't because of me! I mean, don't most guys get… hard… in the morning? I was sort of revealing a lot of skin with this frilly nightgown… Oh dammit! I must have looked like such a slut! Climbing into his bed in nothing but a sheer nightgown… Dammit, Haruhi!_

"Haru-chan?"

Haruhi stopped her inner beat down and turned towards her door. She had already finished showering and was currently sitting in her towel and brushing her hair. She saw Honey standing in the doorway as if he'd been there for a short while, and was torn between telling him to leave so she could get dressed or just sit there in her towel. "Honey-senpai. Sorry, I didn't see you. I was… thinking."

"Haru-chan, can I talk to you?"

Haruhi looked down at the towel and nodded, "Just let me change."

"Okay." Honey sat on the edge of her bed and discreetly watched as she walked over to the closet and grabbed a sundress before going into the bathroom to change.

During the few minutes that Haruhi got dressed and finished getting ready, Honey sat patiently on her bed, brown eyes glancing around the room. He was humming a cute little tune, his legs swinging back and forth. His bright smile was turned on Haruhi when she stepped out of the bathroom; Hair dried and brushed, cute blue sundress adorned on her body. She had even placed a cute white flower barrette in her hair. "You look cute, Haru-chan."

Haruhi blushed at the older boy's comment and proceeded to walk to the bed, sitting down beside him, "Thank you, Honey-senpai. What is it you wanted to talk about?"

"Well…" Honey smiled brightly, his voice slightly higher than usual, "I want to talk about what happened with Takashi this morning."

Haruhi felt her blood run cold as she remembered the embarrassing and awkward situation that happened nearly an hour ago. She began to panic, but the moment she saw Honey's reassuring face- bright smile and sparkling brown eyes- her nerves settled. She knew Honey had come to probably smooth over the situation. Mori probably went to him to tell him what happened, and Honey- being the supportive and caring boy he was- wanted to intervene to put both teenagers at ease about what happened.

"Right… _That_." Haruhi looked away from Honey, hoping he would say some consoling words that put her panicking mind at ease. "About that-"

"Haruhi."

Haruhi froze as she heard her name fall from the boy's lips. He didn't say 'Haru-chan' like he always did. No, he called her 'Haruhi,' and she wasn't sure what it meant…

"It's okay." Honey smiled and grabbed her hand, his thumb brushing over her knuckles, "Takashi has… he's liked you for quite some time. He should be the one to tell you, but I think- for right now- it's okay that I'm the one telling you. He thinks you view him now as some perverted deviant because of… what happened, but he really isn't. He's attracted to you, so certain _feelings_ are bound to rise up in him. Takashi is really ashamed of what has happened, and he thinks you'll never forgive him. I know it was probably awkward for you, but give it some time to forgive him. Knowing Takashi, he may… avoid you for some time, because he's so ashamed of what happened. In his mind he's supposed to be well disciplined, so for him to let his hormones take over is something he finds very shameful." Honey's soft brown eyes looked deeply into Haruhi's, trying to read her thoughts on what he had just said. Seeing the understanding look in her eyes, he smiled and gave her hand a squeeze, "Don't worry. Everything will be the same when we get together for breakfast."

Haruhi's gaze lowered from Honey's, her eyes looking down at the floor, "I don't want things to be the same…" Her voice soft, a tone of longing laced in her words.

"What do you mean, Haru-chan?"

"For so long things have been the same; Host Club meetings, going for random days out with you all, being around you boys every day… It's not that I don't like it, because I _love_ being around you all… but it's because I _love_ it that I want things to change… I was oblivious to my feelings in the beginning, but now I understand them… and I'm so confused as to how to go on from this point. Clearly I'm not the only one in the group with feelings; Everyone's shown me that they too feel like I do, if not then in a similar way. Everyone but you, Honey-senpai."

"That's not true, Haruhi." Honey's hand tightened affectionately around Haruhi's, "I have feelings for you just like the others." Honey's normally childish voice sounded more mature but slightly unsure.

"H-Honey-senpai... You…?"

Haruhi never knew Honey had feelings for her the way the others in the Host Club did. She always saw him as a sort of older-younger brother. He was always there for her when she needed someone to confide in, always there to offer advice and hold her when she needed to cry in frustration due to whatever trifling event was causing her to be stressed. Those times she spent alone with the older host… she never once realized he had feelings for her.

_Do I feel the same for him? I definitely have strong feelings for him, but I never categorized them as… love. I always thought it was a brother-sister bond we had- no. Something deeper than that… The way I can open up to him about anything, fully trust him to be there when I need to let down all walls and be emotionally and mentally bare… Honey-senpai's the one that's always there; no judging, simply listening and understanding. The occasional times he touches my hand have given me chills, or when he pulls me into those tight, comforting hugs I always seem to melt inside. Oh my… I _do _have feelings for Honey-senpai-_

Haruhi's inner dialogue came to a screeching halt the moment she felt baby soft lips glide across her cheek in an almost heart-breaking, loving manner. The tempting soft lips gently caressed the skin along her cheek bone until they rested just beside her ear. A warm breath was let out against her ear, and a quiet voice whispered into the blushing brunette's ear, "This summer we all will be fighting for you. You have to be prepared to make a big decision by the end of these three months. Will you allow one of us to be with you, or will you choose none of us? The decision is yours, and yours alone, however we all will be trying to win you over in our own special ways. Don't let our feelings affect your decision. The only feelings that matter these next three months are yours, Haruhi. Just know that all of us are fighting for you."

Haruhi was nearly trembling once Honey's words ended. The meaning behind his words… what he was saying… His words shook her to the core, pierced her heart in a way that made her anxiety spike. Everything was being thrown into her hands; This summer she was controlling everything. Six hearts were beating in her hands, each one so very fragile and so very dear to her. How could she make the decision to just choose one and shatter the other five? No, there weren't only six hearts that would be affected by her inevitable decision… There were seven. How could she forget her own heart? It was just fragile as the other six, if not more so due to guilt she would feel at breaking any of their hearts. It was… It was too much for her to take in at once.

"It's okay, Haru-chan!" Honey's voice reverted back to its childish, chipper tone, "Today we're going into the Marina City so you and the others can look around!"

Haruhi smiled; Honey always knew what she was feeling and when she desperately wanted to talk or think about a different topic. The simple sound of his voice always brightened her mood. "That sounds ni- Wait, what do you mean by me and the others?"

"Well, the only ones out of the group that have been here are Takashi and myself. You'll really love the Marina City, it's like walking into a different world!" Honey jumped up off the bed and started walking towards the door, but swiftly turned around with that bright smile on his face, "You really do look cute in that dress, Haru-chan!"

A blush appeared on Haruhi's face as she mumbled a stuttered thank you and watched as Honey skipped out of the room. The petite girl had time to let out a sigh and halfway sit on the edge of the bed before a pair of devious ginger-heads popped into her room, matching mischievous glints in their golden eyes.

"Haruhiiii!" The two little devils advanced towards her, their nearly identical clothed bodies slithering across the room till they were standing side-by-side in front of her.

"Yes, Hikaru? Kaoru?" Haruhi said in a faux exasperated voice.

"Have you seen Boss?" Hikaru asked.

"We figured- since he disappeared- he was trying to be a perv and infiltrate your room." Kaoru looked around her room, confirming to himself and his twin that Tamaki wasn't in the room.

Haruhi shook her head, "Sorry. I just got out of the shower a while ago, and have been talking to Honey-senpai since."

The twins' eyes narrowed, and jealousy flashed through their golden-honey irises, "And _why_ were you talking to Honey-senpai?" They asked in perfect unison.

"What? I can't talk to him without your presence?" Haruhi stood and scoffed, "It's none of your business what we were talking about. Now, leave me alone so I can finish getting ready."

Each of her hands were placed on their backs, and she pushed, pushed, _pushed_ them until they were out of her room. She stuck her tongue out at them when they simultaneously turned to face her, then slid the door until it was closed. Sighing, Haruhi walked over to her bed and sat down, resting her head in her hands.

There were too many things running through her mind. The passionate kiss she and Kyoya shared. The way Kaoru held onto her tightly. The erotic kiss between Hikaru and her. The rush she felt from feeling Mori- _Takashi's_… arousal. The honest tone of Honey's voice as he spoke into her ear. All of it was running through her head, and she was trying to make sense of it all. She loved each of the hosts, she truly did, and they have shown her within the past few days that they also love her. She knew she couldn't make such a life altering decision based on those actions alone, but it was hard to not think and compare them to-

Haruhi's thoughts stopped suddenly, her ears perking up as she heard a muffled thump and grumble. _What the hell…?_ Cautiously, the brunette stood and listened carefully for the noise again.

_Thump… Thump… Rattle…_

Haruhi looked towards her closet, inching slowly towards it. Did an animal get in the house and somehow got stuck in her closet? What if it was a rat? Or a raccoon? Haruhi bit her lip and reached out to open the closet.

Just as she was about to open the door, it slid open and a tall, male body came flailing out and crashing into Haruhi. Her body was thrown to the ground, with the culprit of the mysterious noises landing on top of her.

"Haruhi! I'm so sorry!"

Haruhi groaned as her head began to throb and opened her brown eyes, "Senpai?!"

Tamaki was straddling Haruhi, pure concern and terror written across his face, "I'm so sorry, Haru-"

"… What the hell were doing in my closet?" Brown eyes were narrowed into glaring slits towards the bumbling, blonde idiot.

Violet eyes widened in horror, "N-No! It's not like that! I-I w-wasn't peeping! I swear, Haruhi!"

"Then explain yourself before I tell _the twins_ you closed yourself up in my closet."

Tamaki sweat dropped and his face turned as white as paper, his inner theatre putting on a show of Hikaru and Kaoru beating him to a puddle of Tamaki pudding. "W-Well… I came in looking for you to tell you what we were doing today, a-and I saw you weren't in here, so I decided to go through your closet to see what you brought." The blonde flinched as he saw the way Haruhi's eye twitched, "I swear! I wasn't trying to be… _pervy_ or anything, I was just curious! Then I heard the water running and realized you were in the bathroom. I was going to leave but I could hear Honey-senpai in the hall humming. I was confused and didn't know what to do, so I hid in the closet. Please forgive me, Haruhi! I never meant to-"

Haruhi wasn't sure why she did it- whether it was the desire to shut the blonde up or just because she _desired_ to… Her lips pressed against his, and she inwardly chuckled as she felt his entire body freeze above her. Soon enough- once his silly brain caught up with what was happening- his body relaxed, and his smooth lips pressed equally against hers. Haruhi sighed against his lips as she felt one of his perfectly smooth hands cup her cheek as the other stayed on the ground beside her to keep his weight off of her. The kiss was over just as quickly as it started. Both Haruhi and Tamaki stared into each other's eyes for long moments… until the realization of what he had just done came crashing into Tamaki's head. His face turned completely red, and he threw himself off of Haruhi, stumbling to his feet and stuttering incomprehensible sentences as he fled from the room.

Not really sure what had just happened, Haruhi let out a soft laugh and remained lying on the floor. Her laughter died away, however, once her thoughts cleared up. Now she had another thing floating around in her head that tangled with the kisses she shared between Kyoya and Hikaru, the strong embrace Kaoru locked her in, the awkward but sort of endearing situation between her and Mori, and the words that Honey had whispered to her. Out of the three- now four kisses she's had in her life- the accidental one from Kanako Kasugazaki, the very passionate one from Kyoya, and the very hot kiss from Hikaru- the sweet, gentle kiss she shared with Tamaki… was initiated by_ her_. The other three- well, two not including her accidental first kiss- were initiated by Kyoya and Hikaru. The kiss with Tamaki, she was the one who pressed her lips against his.

"… What does that mean?"


End file.
